The Bonds that Hold Us - A Fic of Longing
by DarthOswin747
Summary: Short and sweet drivelly smexiness of the Reylo persuasion. Besides that: Sometimes the bonds that hold us affect more then just our physical state.


_Before you even start to read the first proper line of this, know that the subject matter is sexy, as in there is sex depected in this, and that it is Reylo based. If either of these things bother you, you should not keep reading. As well, should any of you wish to comment on Rey and Kylo possibly being related, please realize I do not subscribe to that point of view, incest is not my cup of blue milk, and if it is revealed that they are, I will accept it as cannon while simultaneously throwing up in the theater. I have read too much, I have thought too much, and I have written too much. I will need to bleach my brain and likely start a new subject in therapy. Putting all of that aside and hoping for the best, I will ship this until I no longer can. In short, I will go down with this ship, and comments to the contrary are unneeded._

 _To everyone else, I hope you enjoy my Reylo fic that literally was drivel that came to me while I was stuck on another fic that I only started because I was stuck on my original fic... But I finished this one in a night, revised it this morning/early afternoon, so that's cool. :)_

Whimpers.

Tears.

Blood.

Screams.

Kylo bit into Rey's shoulder. "Shut up." He snarled, thrusting into her harder.

She went back down to a whimper in response, biting hard on her lip.

"That's it. Now be a good girl and cum for me."

She'd been holding back for ages, and immediately let go, scratching his back and drawing blood as she clung to him, her body trembling as pleasure washed over her.

He fucked her through her orgasm and then came inside her, enjoying the concentration on her face as she tried to stay quiet. He bit her neck as she groaned, trying not to cry from her overly sensitive nerves.

He slowed down after his high wore off and pulled himself out of her, catching his breath.

Her eyes were closed and she was taking deep breaths as she experienced a few aftershocks. He glanced at her watch.

"Hate to interrupt your moment of bliss, but you have to leave in five minutes."

"Mmm." She muttered as she tried to move her legs. They felt like jello. "You took too long."

He scoffed and offered her his hand. "By the sounds you made, you didn't seem to mind."

A huge smile lit up her face as she accepted his hand and stood. "No. I didn't."

He smiled back and yanked her forward sharply, making her yelp adorably and fall into his arms. He pressed his lips to hers and she wrapped her arms around him, the feeling of his skin against hers again giving her chills.

"You have to go."

She sighed. "I know. I don't want to though..."

He smirked at her. "Well, you Could tell Luke what we've been doing down here."

She started getting dressed, rushing to pull on her pants, shirt, poncho, and belt. "You know I can't do that."

He pulled on his clothes as well, albeit slower, the starched fabric of his plain white uniform rough against his skin. "Oh, right." He flopped onto his bed and lounged, stretched out and studying her. "You can't let him know you've been quite literally seduced by the dark side...whatever would he think of his little padawan learner?"

She hopped as she tugged on her boot. "I'm not a padawan! You know this."

"Sorry, Jedi Knight...although, you could be a different kind of Knight if you would just-"

She sighed loudly, cutting him off as she gestured towards her hair. He got up again and started fixing it while she spoke, adjusting her badge making sure everything was straight on her. "Do you have to do this every time we're together?"

He smoothed her hair and pulled the first band off his wrist to start the first bun. His tone was less mocking now. "I know you don't like it. And I've stopped pushing training you exclusively but I still think you would benefit from what I could teach you. Besides..." he wrapped the final bun and pulled on her hair slightly, a playful, lustful tone seeping back in to his voice. "You already call me Master."

She turned to him and grabbed her keys off the floor. "That's different, and you know that too." Looking up at him, she stood on her tip toes for a final kiss and he reciprocated, holding her tight, savoring her taste and making it last as long as he could.

The alarm on her watch beeped and they stopped, with her quickly backing away. "How do I look?"

He gave her a thumbs up and fell backwards onto the bed once more, turning and burying his face in his pillow. "Beautiful as always." He whispered to her scent as he heard his cell door clank shut and the arrival of the next guard. The moment the door shut, he could no longer feel her presence, but he mentally reached for her anyway, already lonely without their connection, though knowing he'd just be stopped by the four walls holding him.

He closed his eyes, his intention to sleep, because if he slept long enough, he could wake to her again, like clockwork, and he could pretend she hadn't had to go at all.


End file.
